fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Triangulum
Triangulum - (łac. Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru. Obecnie jest uznawana za zniszczoną. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Symbole Za symbol Triangulum często brało się trójkąt złożony z okręgów - na wzór trzech księżyców otaczających planetę. *'Reprezentowany żywioł' - Światło. *'Średnia temperatura' - Dość niska. Szczególnie w najwyższych punktach mkeszkalnych położonych nawet kilka tysięcy poziomów nad linią morza. Jednocześnie na dole zdarzały się cieplejsze dni a wtedy powstawała mgła. *'Obecna rodzina królewska' - Nieznana. Położenie Triangulum położona była na najniższym, zewnętrznym pierścieniu Magicznego Wymiaru co czyniło ją nie tylko najdalej wysuniętą planetą ale i planetą z jednymi z gorszych warunków klimatycznych. Bez mapy, na Triangulum było naprawdę ciężko się dostać. Księżyce planety, odbijały od siebie światło słońca Triangulum, co sprawiało że mimo dalekiego położenia księżyce były widoczne niemal gołym okiem jako trzy, świetliste kule. Dopóki planeta nie została odkryta przez inne, punkty te były uznawane za gwiazdy. Specyfika 'Klimat' Na Triangulum niemal zawsze pada drobny, miękki, puszysty śnieg a trawy pokrywa delikatna warstwa szronu. Temperatury wahają się od 5° na plusie do nawet - 20° w najwyższych szczytach górskich planety. Triangulanie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak niskich temperatur, nie potrzebowali grubszej odzieży. Nie oznacza to jednak że byli całkowicie odporni na zimno, w przypadku krytycznie niskich temperatur wpadali w stan kriostazy a proces powrotu do "żywych" potrafił ciągnąć się miesiącami - co doskonale widać chociażby w historii planety i tym co stało się z mieszkańcami po ataku z zewnątrz. Również i dla tego zjawiska Triangulanie mieli wyjaśnienie w legendzie wg. Której jest to rodzaj kary, którą musieli odczuwać wszyscy a zawiniła jedna osoba a w późniejszym czasie rodzaj ochorny. 'Ukształtowanie terenu' Triangulum była górzystą planetą, na której nie występowały pustynie czy ogromne zbiorniki wodne. Istoty żyły w budynkach zbudowanych na ogromnych wysokościach, rzadko kiedy występowały doliny o plażach nie wspominając. Wody były bardzo nieliczne. Na planecie często gościła mgła. W zależności od położenia danego budynku temperatura malała, im wyżej - tym było coraz zimniej lecz rodowici mieszkańcy nie mieli z tym problemów. 'Fauna i flora' Planeta była położona w klimacie górskim, spotkanie tam owada a co dopiero zwierzęcia graniczyło z cudem, lecz mimo to chodowane były stada zimnolubnych, futerkowych ssaków. Triangulanie pozyskiwali od nich jedynie futro czy mleko, nie jedli mięsa. Na planecie wszechobecne były choinki i drzewa iglaste, nielicznie liściaste lecz często "gołe" z pousychanymi liśćmi. Możliwa była uprawa warzyw i owoców, co nierzadko odbywało się w szklarniach. Triangulanie musieli ręcznie zapylać rośliny by otrzymać pożywienie, ponieważ na planecie rzadko kiedy widziane były owady o pszczołach nie wspominając. 'Komunikacja' Mieszkańcy planety, Ci zarówno niezbyt wykształceni jak i wysoko postawieni, do podróżowania między planetami czy po planecie nie korzystali ze statków kosmicznych a z portali które można było otwierać jedynie za pomocą woli a także specjalnych, wymiarowych pierścieni. Znaczna liczba Triangulan przez całe swoje życie nie opuściła planety z powodu braku narzędzia do otwierania portali. Pierścienie można było uzyskać dopiero z odpowiednim wiekiem i za zgodą najwyższej w monarchii osoby, a z powodu natłoku obowiązków, odpowiedzi nierzadko ciągnęły się miesiącami. Bez pierścienia zwrotnego, niemożliwy był powrót na planetę innym sposobem jak wyprawa statkiem kosmicznym. Mieszkańcy Triangulanie - z natury byli spokojnymi, niekonfliktowymi osobami o skłonnościach do tworzenia wokół siebie tajemniczej, może lekko chłodnej aury. Znaczna większość była indywidualistami, lecz mimo tego mieszkańcy potrafili tworzyć mocne więzi. Wierzyli że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy dla osób z zewnątrz. Swoją tradycję i wiarę trzymali pod kloszem, z tego powodu planeta nie słynęła z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta, lecz mieli szereg wierzeń i obrzędów. Nie angażowali się w międzyplanetarne ewenty, byli bardzo skrytym narodem z wielopokoleniowymi tradycjami. Byli także niezwykle blisko związani z otaczającą ich przyrodą oraz swoją kulturą. Wierzyli w legendy przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie i nieustannie poszukiwali dowodu na ich prawdziwość. Triangulanie posiadali także swój własny język oraz alfabet a także alfabet dźwiękowy. Wiele pokoleń mieszkańców zapisywało swoje myśli na papierze. Te zwoje przechowywano w podziemiach pałacu. Mieszkańcy posiadali nazwiska, jednak między sobą podawali je przed imieniem. W ten sposób można było rozróżniać rodziny. Wierzyli że znamię jakie każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety posiadał od urodzenia jest symbolem łaski niebios i mocy magicznej. Dzięki niskim temperaturom do których byli przyzwyczajeni od dzieciństwa, posiadali bardzo odporne na chłód organizmy. 'Cechy charakterystyczne - wygląd' Oprócz charakterystycznego znamienia, jakie każdy, pełnokrwisty Triangulan posiadał na swoim policzku, tuż pod okiem (u kobiet widoczne jest na prawym policzku, u mężczyzn - na lewym), mieszkańców odznaczały również brwi o niezwykłym kształcie - w pewnym momencie "rozdzielone", zakończone "kropką". Triangulanie bez względu na płeć posiadają także dwie, rozdzielone rzęsy, symetryczne, delikatne znamiona podobne do tych z policzka znajdujące się na nogach oraz sporych rozmiarów oczy i krótkie szyje. 'Moce i zdolności' Chociaż Triangulanie sprawiali wrażenie potężnych, może wręcz niepokonanych istot energetycznych, nie było to prawdą. Bardzo łatwo można było pozbawić ich życia. Mieszkańcy sami z siebie byli niezwykle słabi fizycznie, telekinezy czy lewitacji używali tylko po to, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy fizycznej podczas chodzenia czy przenoszenia przedmiotów, albowiem byli niezwykle podatni na urazy mechaniczne. Zdarzało się że wycieńczony przedstawiciel planety nie był w stanie mówić, wtedy komunikował się za pomocą telepatii. Triangulanie potrafili kumulować energię (głównie zebraną od natury - kamieni, liści lub innych osób) i "przechowywać" ją w przedmiotach materialnych, na wypadek ataku, potrzeby obrony. Czarodziejki nie potrafiły dokonać transformacji takich jak np. Enchantix, ponieważ większość nie umiała kumulować energii wewnątrz siebie, a jeśli nawet ktoś wyćwiczył w sobie tą zdolność, magicznej energii i tak było zbyt mało by dokonać transformacji. Znani z pochodzenia *Mewala Melinda *Mewala Arlenatta *Ojciec Iris. *Ranai Tara Architektura Budynki na Triangulum widocznie inspirowane ziemskimi budynkami znajdującymi się w Azji środkowej, wiąże się to z legendą Triangulan o ich pochodzeniu i powstaniu planety. Jako iż Triangulum była górzystą planetą, budynki budowane były na czasem ogromnych wysokościach. Dzięki temu że Triangulanie (nawet Ci mieszanej krwi) potrafili manipulować energią dookoła siebie, zakrzywiać rzeczywistość wedle swoich upodobań, mogły powstawać budynki nie wykonane z surowców budowlanych. Jednocześnie wielką wagę w budownictwie przykładano do symetrii, ponieważ wierzyli że to co nie ma odbicia jest niestabilne i chaotyczne. To dlatego budynki były stawiane naprzeciwko sobie, wszystko było starannie przemyślane. Wadą takiego budownictwa było to że musiało być cały czas nadzorowane a budynki, po bliżdzym przyjrzeniu się przypominały ogromne hologramy. Budynki potrzebowały stałego dostępu do źródła energii by istnieć dlatego do okien przymocowywano różne przedmioty, w których mieszkańcy skumulowali trochę swojej własnej energii. Taki zabieg wystarczał na rok, później trzeba było go powtórzyć, zastąpić nowymi przedmiotami, "uzupełnić baterie". Budynki wymagały także zapewnienia oświetlenia, ciepła i umeblowania by móc w nich mieszkać, jednak ich niewątpliwą zaletą była możliwość ich kształtowania, Kiedy potrzebny był nowy pokój czy przemeblowanie. Nie wymagały remontów. Miejsca Troangulum dzieliło się na dwanaście wzgórz, osiem dolin oraz cztery obiekty przyrodnicze, miejsca święte. Najwyższym punktem Triangulim była góra Eka, góra na której wznosił się pałac, położona we Wzgórzach wiary. Mieszkającym na najniższych terenach planety wydawało się że pałac sięga samych chmur a może i nawet wykracza po za nie. W rzeczywistości, była po prostu wszechobecna gęsta mgła. 'Góra Eka' Planeta może i obfitowała w góry różnej wysokości, lecz mieszkańcy szczególnie cenili sobie gorę Eka (jej nazwa oznacza "Pierwszy"), możliwe że dlatego iż jest miejscem akcji wielu legend. Jest także miejscem gdzie mieści się najwyższy szczyt Triangulum. 'Jaspisowy pałac' Jaspisowy pałac był sercem planety. Najważniejszym ośrodkiem który zbierał mieszkańców wiosek i dolin. Organizowane tam były obrzędy, śluby, nauka. Pałac nie był siedzibą monarchii, która na co dzień mieszkała jak Ci zwykli mieszkańcy - w jednej z wiosek. Pałac należał do ludu. Był także miejscem pochówku i narodzin. Jego centralny filar symbolizował cykl życia i śmierci, toteż składane mu były darowizny w postaci świec i kwiatów. Triangulanie odczytywali pogodę przy pomocy dzwoneczków wywieszonych przy oknach oraz flag zdobiących zadaszenia. 'Wzgórza wiary' Wielka kraina geograficzna. Wzgórza rozciągające się na szerokość całej planety. Z teleskopu, widoczne były jako ogromny, błękitny pas. 'Dolina spokoju' Główna dolina znajdująca się u stóp Wzgórz wiary. 'Wioska ciszy' Położona w dolinie spokoju. Uznawana była za najważniejszą ze wszystkich wiosek na planecie. Dodatkowo, znajdowała się najbliżej Jaspisowego pałacu. Wioska mieściła się na "punkcie stykowym" trzech rzek, które przepływały przez dolinę. Nazwana została tak a nie inaczej ze względu na ciszę jaka panuje dookoła niej. 'Wioska nadziei' Położona w górach, nie sąsiadowała z wioską ciszy, lecz mieszkańcy mieli okazję wzajemnie widzieć siebie chociażby podczas świąt. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza jednej z legend. 'Rzeka słońca' Miejsce kultu słońca. W dzień przystrajana była kwiatami oraz ich płatkami. 'Jezioro księżycowe' Miejsce kultu księżyców. Podczas najważniejszych obrzędów a także podczas celebracji nowego roku, zgodnie z tradycją Triangulanie zbierali się niedaleko jeziora a najmłodsi mieszkańcy planety (6-10 lat) puszczali na jego taflę kolorowe, zapachowe, zapalone świeczki. Istniał przesąd głoszący że osoby których świeczki nie zgasną przez trzy pełne godziny, będą miały szczęście w nadchodzącym miesiącu. 'Zatoka gwiazd' Miejsce kultu gwiazdozbiorów i tworzących je gwiazd. Triangulanie wierzyli że gwiazdozbiory w jakiś sposób są mapą wszechświata. 'Księżyce Triangulum' *'Jadeitowy księżyc' *'Nefrytowy księżyc' *'Rubinowy księżyc' Mieszkańcy nie mieli dostępu do księżyców. Żaden z Triangulan nigdy nie postawił na jakimkolwiek z nich stopy, a było to marzenie wielu. Praktycznie nikt nie wiedział że księżyce mają za zadanie tworzyć wokół planety ochronną kopułę. Uzbrojenie i wojsko Chociaż Triangulanie byli pokojowym narodem, unikali konfliktów a tym bardziej wojen, bali się że mogą zostać zaatakowani. Z tego względu regularnie ukrywali części swojej magi w przedmiotach codziennego użytku, które przechowywane były w pałacu. Niestety, w obliczu ataku ten zabieg nic nie dał. Nauka Za główną naukę Triangulum uważało się matematykę a w szczególności - różne odłamy geometrii, ponieważ fascynowały ich bryły przestrzenne oraz kształty. Nauka na tej planecie należała do rodziców. To ich obowiązkiem było nauczyć dziecko pisać oraz czytać. Dalsza edukacja nie była obowiązkowa, dla chętnych by ich dziecko dokształcało się dalej organizowane były cotygodniowe spotkania w Jaspisowym pałacu. Praca Większość Triangulan pracowała jako pasterze czy hodowcy roślin. Nielicznym udawało się na tyle rozwinąć w sobie zdolności magiczne by służyć rodzinie królewskiej w pałacu jako radcy czy kapłani. System sądowniczy Na Triangulum obecny był sąd. Składał się w dużrj mierze z osób najwyżej postawionych czy wyuczonych a także rodziny królewskiej. Nie było więzień, nie było kar śmierci. Swoje grzechy Triangulanie zmniejszali pracą fizyczną na rzecz innych czy modlitwą. Budżet i środki płatności Na Triangulum panował zwyczaj wymiany między sobą, nie było waluty w formie pieniężnej. Triangulum utrzymywała się głównie z bezinteresownej pomocy ze strony innych planet oraz hodowli roślin, turystyki. Tradycje i Święta 'Stroje' Stroje na Triangulum to obszerny temat. Głównie dlatego że było ich całe mnóstwo i każdy do innej okazji. Tradycyjne malowanie twarzy i uczesanie Malowanie twarzy i odpowiednie do okazji uczesanie były nieodłączną rzeczą kojarzącą się z tamtejszą kulturą. 'Muzyka' Była niezmiennie ważną częścią życia. Muzyka Triangulum była dość charakterystyczna, ponieważ do jej tworzenia używali instrumentów ziemskich, z regionów Azji. Fakt pochodzenia instrumentów tylko wzmacniał w mieszkańcach wiarę w Triangulańskie legendy. W muzyce mieszkańcy starali się przekazać jakieś emocje, historię za pomocą dźwięków. Triangulanie mieli swój alfabet dźwiękowy, każda nuta, odpowiednio zagrana znaczyła inne słowo dlatego tak ważne było to, by być uważnym i się nie pomylić przy grze ponieważ łatwo można było coś przekręcić. Z uwagi na posiadanie własnego alfabetu dźwiękowego, muzyka z Triangulum uznawana była za jedną z trudniejszych do opanowania. Triangulanie z wielką radością nucili melodie podczas pracy, nauki (dla skupienia) a przede wszystkim - podczas obrzędów. 'Potrawy' Triangulum nie obfitowało w znaną a żeby nie powiedzieć ciekawą kuchnię. Tak naprawdę, kuchnia nie odgrywała w życiu tak ważnej roli jak przykładowo muzyka by zwracano na nią większą uwagę. Z powodu nielicznych stad zwierząt, Triangulanie byli wegetarianami. Większość osób przez całe swoje życie nie miała w ustach mięsa. Życie 'Małżeństwo' Triangulanie wierzyli w pokrewne dusze i miłość aż po grób. Dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Wiele małżeństw znało się jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Zdrady nie były obecne, ponieważ z natury mieszkańcy tej planety potrafili zakochać się tylko i wyłącznie w jednej osobie. Zdarzały się przypadki że ktoś nie odnalazł pokrewnej duszy przez całe swoje życie, miały miejsce także sytuacje w których ktoś już jako dziecko odnajdywał drugą połówkę. Triangulanie w znaczniej większości wiązali się z osobami z rodzimej planety, zdarzały się wyjątki. Do organizacji małżeństwa nie potrzeba było zgody rodziców ani wystawnych przyjęć. Odbywało się ono w formie przysięgi, złożonej w obecności centralnego filaru Jaspisowego pałacu. Po takowej ceremoni nic nie było w stanie jej cofnąć. 'Narodziny' Zgodnie z tradycją kobiety rodziły w Pałacu, była do tego specjalnie przystosowana sala. Przy narodzinach nie nyło nikogo prócz życiowego partnera kobiety. Każdy przy narodzinach otrzymywał wisiorek z symbolem planety - trójkątem wpisanym w okrąg. Wierzą że chroni on od złej energii i przynosi spokój oraz szczęście. Dzieci zrodzone z mieszanych związków nigdy nie posiadały charakterystycznego znamienia, nie otrzymywały także własnego naszyjnika. Ich moce magiczne również były ograniczone w pewnym stopniu. 'Pochówek' Triangulanie odchodzili ze świata w przeróżnym wieku i z różnych powodów - od starości przez wypadki po choroby czy wyczerpanie fizyczne. Pogrzeb także odbywał się w pałacu. Wierzono że jeśli osoba nie zaznała miłości w obecnym życiu, nie zazna jej w następnym. Aby tego uniknąć, urządzano "zaślubiny" kości zmarłej osoby oraz szczątków innej osoby płci przeciwnej, na znak przyciągających się przeciwieństw. Było na to dokładnie siedem dni od śmierci. Wierzenia 'Religia' Triangulum znana była także ze swojej własnej "religii", zbioru wartości, praw, obowiązków, nakazów i zakazów, wyobrażenia życia po śmierci a także stworzenia świata które nieco różniło się od powszechnie znanej legendy o Płomieniu Smoka i uparcie szukali potwierdzenia prawdziwości legendy a zarazem swojego pochodzenia. Triangulanie wierzyli w reinkarnację, dlatego unikali zabijania nawet owadów. Wierzyli że dobro owocuje dobrem a zło prędzej czy później zostanie ukarane. Czcili ciała niebieskie, księżyc, słońce, gwiazdy. Oddawali cześć również świętym zwierzętom, minerałom i roślinom a także swoim przodkom i bóstwom 'Świat pozagrobowy' Jak zostało wspomniane, Triangulanie wierzyli w wędrówkę dusz. Nie mieli konkretnego wyobrażenia nieba, ostatni etap wędrówki wyobrażali sobie jako całkowite połączenie się duszy ze wszechświatem. Według podań i starych pism, określane było to jako "najcudowniejsze uczucie jakie może być. Uczucie jedności i spokoju". Pomimo tych zapewnień i obietnicy wiecznego spokoju, Triangulanie naprawdę boją się opuszczenia świata. Starają się żyć jak najlepiej można, w zgodzie ze sobą i otaczającym ich światem by uniknąć pośmiertnych kar w które wierzą. 'Pająki' Pająki były dla Triangulan świętymi "zwierzętami", symbolizowały solidność, szybkość a ich pajęczyna była symbolem ucieczki oraz chwytania szczęścia i oddanie. Wierzenia odnośnie pajęczyn prawdopodobnie wzięły się od jednej z Triangulańskich legend. Jako że na planecie też panował górski, zimny klimat spotkanie jakiegokolwiek robactwa było prawdziwą rzadkością. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' Znane było co najmniej kilkanaście obrzędów które mieszkańcy planety regularnie praktykowali. Wierzyli także w magiczne moce niektórych kamieni czy przedmiotów, a także mieli kilka swoich przesądów i legend. Przykładowo: *Triangulanie wierzyli że wywieszenie jadeitowych dzwoneczków za oknem przed godziną 21:00, sprawi że na drugi dzień pogoda będzie sprzyjać w polu. *By mieć dobry i udany dzień, należy wstając z łóżka w pierwszej kolejności postawić na ziemi prawą stopę. *Deszcz symbolizował łzy dusz zmarłych osób i oczyszczenie. Jeśli padało pod wieczór, nazajutrz winna być dobra pogoda. *Zjedzenie jednego jabłka 30 dni pod rząd przez 17-letnią pannę, miało zapewnić jej szczęśliwe zamążpójście. Małżeństwa w świetle prawa dozwolone były od 20 roku życia. *Jeśli w nocy obecna była burza z piorunami, na nadchodzący dzień należało trzymać się z dala od prac na wysokościach. Triangulanie wierzyli że nocne pioruny ostrzegają przed upadkami z wysokości. Legendy i baśnie Rodzice z wielką radością opowiadali dzieciom legendy przed snem. Legendy Triangulan - podobnie jak Grecka czy Rzymska mitologia - miały głównie za zadanie wyjaśnić powstawanie wielu zjawisk przy udziale bożków w które wierzyli. Bohaterowie tych legend w dużej mierze to właśnie bogowie, stwory mistyczne, herosi (półbogowie), zwierzęta a także rośliny i obiekty astronomiczne. 'O pajęczej nici' 'O deszczu' 'O powstaniu świata' Na początku była ciemność. Bezkres. Coś niepojętego i nie zrozumiałego, doskonałego w swojej niedoskonałości. Z tej ciemności, wkrótce wyłoniła się szóstka naszych przodków: Dzień, Noc, Wiatr, Ogień, Ziemia i Woda. Rozstąpili się i zaczęli kreować nieboskłon, by mieć miejsce na osiedlenie się. Niestety, w nowo powstałej rzeczywistości było bardzo łatwo się pogubić a ciemność tylko to potęgowała. Wtedy Dzień wpadł na pomysł by rozświetlić wszystkim drogę lampionami. Tak też zrobił. Powstały gwiazdy, które po dni dzisiejsze rozświetlają nocny nieboskłon. Połączyli oni gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiory które utworzyły dla nich mapę stworzonego wszechświata. Według innej legendy, osoby które mają czyste serca przepełnione miłością i dobrocią po śmierci trafią na nieboskłon jako nowa gwiazda, ale to zupełnie inna historia. Wkrótce, cała szóstka była tak zmęczona że nie zauważyli kiedy ogarnęła ich potrzeba snu i regenerowania sił. Ziemia oraz Ogień stworzyli więc plac na którym mogli zregenerować siły. Okazał się on być jednak za mały dla całej szóstki. Wtedy wściekły wiatr cisnął w plac silnym podmuchem a ten rozpadł się na kilkajak nie kilkanaście tysięcy odłamków, które pofrunęły w różne kierunki. Szóstka nie miała wyboru, musiała zasnąć na unoszących się bryłach. Było jednak im zbyt zimno. Wiatr znowu stracił panowanie nad sobą, lecz przed wybuchem powstrzymał go dzień który zaproponował rozwiązanie. Szóstka stworzyła więc ogromną, świetlistą kulę która została przekazana pod pieczę Dnia - tak powstało słońce, niosące ze sobą zarówno życiodajne ciepło i światło jak i destrukcyjną moc. CDN Wtedy zauważyli oni, że wioska którą stworzyli jako pierwszą jest najczystsza. Nie zaburzona przez złe emocje, prosta acz bogata w swej prostocie. Razem, wspięli się pod górę i unieśli wioskę wysoko w niebo aż do granic Magicznego wymiaru stworzonego niegdyś przez Smoka. Uznali wioskę za swoje najlepsze dzieło, dlatego to jej mieszkańcom powierzyli niektóre swoje sekrety i błogosławieństwo. Cząstkę mocy magicznej. Z czasem góry rozrastały się i wraz z atmosferą stworzyły nasze Triangulum. Ukryte gdzieś na granicy Magicznego wymiaru. Z dala od zgiełku Ziemi, lecz z zachowaną jej cząstką. Ciekawostki *Z powodu bardzo małej ilości słońca, skóra Triangulan była niezdrowo blada. *Jako że obecny był handel wymienny, nie było podatków. Budynki mieszkańcy tworzyli ze swojej własnej dobrej woli i chęci pomocy. *Do tworzenia budynków nie potrzebowano innych surowców niż promienie światła. *Nie było wynagrodzenia za pracę. Jak zostało wspomniane - Triangulanie pracowali dla siebie i z chęci pomocy. *Na Triangulum nie obchodziło się świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz Wielkanocy. Nie było wymiany prezentów, kolęd, malowania jajek i innych tego typu zwyczajów. *Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, do stworzenia Triangulum mocno zainspirowały mnie prawdziwe miejsca, występujące w azji środkowej jak i północnej. *Wygląd budynków na grafikach a w szczególności pałacu na Triangulum jest inspirowany Sanktuarium z gry "Overwatch" a także jedną z map bitewnych z tej samej gry. *Idea na to, by budynki były tworzone zgodnie z cytatem "Od światła do materii" pochodzi z wyżej wspomnianej gry, tak samo jak cytat. *Idea z wymiarowymi pierścieniami, została zaczerpnięta z filmu "Doktor Strange" Marvela. Od autorki Galeria Triangulum godło-herb.jpg|"Kwiat" Triangulum. Triangulum widoczny z teleskopu.jpg|Widok planety z teleskopu. Miejsca Pałac Triangulum - 1.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na jaspisowy pałac. Pałac Triangulum - 2.jpg|Centralny filar, serce Jaspisowego pałacu. Wioska Ciszy szkic by Rochi.jpg|Widok z lotu ptaka na Wioskę ciszy. Dolina Spokoju z lotu ptaka - szkic.jpg|Jedna z dolin. Kapliczka szkic.jpg Triangulum szkice - 1.jpg Triangulum szkice - 2.jpg Triangulum szkice - 3.jpg Triangulum szkice - wewnątrz pałacu - 1.jpg Przedmioty TradycyjneFryzuryTriangulum 1 szkic.jpg|Tradycyjne damskie fryzury na różne okazje. TradycyjneFryzuryTriangulum 2 szkic.jpg|Tradycyjne męskie fryzury. Triangulum - stroje tradycyjne.jpg|Tradycyjne stroje. Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie planety. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Tringulum. *'2.12.18' - Planeta zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Triangulum